


Surrender

by Novaturient



Category: Paranormal Activity (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy, Dark!Katie, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Giving Up, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Micah Is A Shitty Boyfriend, Paranormal, he had it coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaturient/pseuds/Novaturient
Summary: Sometimes, you fight your demons. Sometimes, you give in.





	Surrender

"C'mon, babe," Micah laughed. "Don't you want to get evidence of your ghost?"

She could see her reflection in the lens of the camera. Pale, hollow-eyed. _Evidence._ Sure, the camera would do the trick. It had, before. Which is why she asked her boyfriend to put it away. The first time, she was tight lipped, remembering her little sister and the camera in their room. She could still feel the puff of hot breath against her face, the feeling of claws wrapped around her ankle. But Micah didn't listen. Micah-- skeptical, aggressive, carefree Micah-- never listened. So she sighed, murmured a 'whatever' under her breath, and went to bed.

It started slowly, like it always did. Katie felt the footsteps in the night, could feel eyes on her when she had her back to a room. Watching, patient and knowing. But now... Now when Micah walked into the room, she could feel the air go cold. She could feel the sharp increase of malevolence. Hatred. It was thick, bitter, choking, and Katie remembered her stepfather's spine snapping in front of her eyes.

"You're not safe," Katie pleaded the second time. Tears stung her eyes as she tugged on his shirt. "Please. Put it away. Stop this."

Micah just smiled. She trembled when Micah taunted the demon, yelled at it to do it's worst. But as the days crawled on, she felt the fury around her begin to slip into her skin. When she woke up twice with no memory of having moving in the night, she knew what was happening. Of course she knew. Micah laughed, pointing out her odd behavior.

"Crazy," he said, shaking his head.

Katie's teeth felt too sharp in her mouth. She ran her tongue along them, savored the taste of the blood. "Yeah," she said softly. "Crazy."

The next day, she cradled the picture of her and Micah to her chest, staring at the crack in the glass. Just over Micah's face; her face remained pristine. Rage burned hot in her throat, and Katie felt something black and poisonous twist in her heart. "Put that goddamn camera away, Micah. Now."

He pretended to not even hear her. He was too busy screaming useless threats.

She felt a breath along the back of her neck, and she closed her eyes. Her voice lowered to a sotto whisper as she traced the broken lines. "Fine. You win."

The breath came again, this time, as a quiet laugh.


End file.
